carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Knockdown
'Double Knockdown '''is the fifth series of Chapter IX and features Strad & R.Tank's third tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected regardless if the other fails. * Kill/Execute the defender without alarming the Hyundai. * Deploy the signal amplifier if the first tower assignee failed. Rules * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities but if the other defender made, destroy the tower immediately. * Fend for yourselves. Trivia & Discussions * This series marks Strad's back in action after his presumed death since Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized. * R. Tank is now officially reformed and joined the odds against the dark side. * The poster features 2019 Mitsubishi Triton teaser together with Rezvani Tank. * Last appearance of Velar ''(corpse) * Last appearance of Flex (flashback) * Last appearance of Montero (flashback) * This is the last series of 2018. * Strad being informed about Flex' death happened in the off-script of After Rest but not yet knowing the death of Montero by now. * It was confirmed that Accent from U. Ledge is different from the current Accent encountered which means STX already planned for bringing up the current and previous Accent to set the victim down on them. * Accent is the first Hyundai defender to be defeated in just a second. Plot (After witnessing the destruction of Mitsubishi Intl. Base, Strad seek some answers and it starts to go first with a so-called undercover mission along with the reformed member of Rezvani, R. Tank) '' Synopsis '' The series starts in a flashback where Strad successfully escape through his death after he manually cut his mechanical arm that causes immediate exhaustion. He slowly crawls away behind the boulders while Montero presuming his death. Fortunately, Some rescuers and paramedics arrive to check for the casualties but also to protect the residents against the accidents might happen. Strad got cornered and predicts that his faith is already ended but instead he heard an order from the leader that he will be aided to the hospital. While rushing to the hospital, Flex reveals himself as he asks Strad's condition from the rescuers. He orders to bring him to the office immediately once he was medically cleared. A few weeks ago, Flex visits Strad to tell that he needs to stay for a while and hide his identity in which Strad refuses as he needs to get back at CTC but he ended up getting imprisoned just like the others had. During the first war, Strad woke up in a disturbance made outside in which the war is currently happening inside the base. He tries to break out to help but his current condition fails him and not even knowing that Flex' fate is at risk until he decided to train himself as a one-armed fighter for his future fight and also to enhance his capabilities. Back at the present, Strad finishes his storytelling to R. Tank and swears that he is not giving up for a second chance gave to him. R. Tank asks if Flex is still alive as he wants to visualize his appearance in which Strad answers that Flex' fate has already happened during the first war as one of Flex' guard informs him upon visiting. When Juke started the undercover mission, D-Max stares at him for a while again before they move out in which Strad doubts that D-Max still not believing for his existence and reminiscences their partnership back then. At that moment, CR-V & Rush already finish their mission in which they are still defending the first tower and managing the signal amplifier once the Hyundai securities track the signal loss for each tower. CR-V supposed to calls out Juke but G. Eagle made to answer the call in which he reveals that all of the things they needed are now lies on him. "Good thing about that, We just want to know if we ever encounter another one of the Hyundai again... to defend this tower... Are we gonna reveal ourselves and fight amongst themselves? as we are seeing reinforcements in the distance and might be coming from here. Kinda weird question but we need some answers by now" ''CR-V reporting to G. Eagle about their current situation. G. Eagle unable to make decisions in which Juke handles it to order for hiding their identity as they will fail this mission once they got caught. At that time, Strad & R. Tank got informed in which they need to finish the mission immediately once they arrived at the designated tower assigned. While running, R. Tank mentions his family to Strad and discusses the reason why they abandoned him as he mostly prioritizes his group than bonding with his family. He admits that his group is more important than them because having strict parents might be the hardest thing to live about. Strad reacts with his attitudes and advice they used to be like that because they really loved you like you never even felt after joining his group. Before R. Tank realizes his own mistake, He loses his sanity and punches Strad telling that he disagrees what he heard from him. "''You should inform me about that but to be honest I'm still seeing the other side of you just like your group had," ''Strad says to R. Tank after being knocked down. R. Tank begs to forgive him as he was just afraid to face the truth in which he ends up being a troublemaker. Strad stands up and forgave him one last chance before he brutally punches his face for payback. At that moment, They've already reached the designated tower in which they harmlessly enter even their mission might be at risk. While searching, Strad caught the defender but it was sleeping beside the turbine so he predicts that he will be suffering a beat down of a lifetime. He let R.Tank do the beat down first and handed-over a steel bat looted from the entrance as his new weapon. The defender reveals as Accent a former U. Ledge member that it was later disbanded after Banshee's death. He wakes up after hearing a disturbance around but at that time R. Tank is already charging to hit him with a bat. He knocked down immediately and lost consciousness disallowing to fend back against them. Accent woke up outside the tower and seems defenseless as he was still easing the pain. Trying to recover, Strad approaches behind and whispers that being a defender should oblige their role in the right way. Accent tries to fend off but Strad slams him through the ground and beat down his face repeatedly while asking who is the man behind the destruction of Mitsubishi Intl. Base. R. Tank exits the tower and informs Strad that they need to execute Accent as he was still tracked by Hyundai securities. Strad refuses as they can be used him as bait and to lure them all from danger. Clearing up their mission, Strad plans to separate ways as he will dragging Accent away from the tower while R. Tank stays just like everyone did after their mission. When the decision has been made, Strad temporarily bids a farewell and reminds R. Tank that he will be back once he has done alluring the reinforcements to him. While moving out, Accent slowly woke up again but he hallucinates the day when the U. Ledge was falling wherein the Doomsdeath invades the underground and decimating each and every one of them until STX approaches him and reminds that he was here not just for invasion. The flashback cuts after Strad throws him away and confronts for some deep confession. Accent speaks up that he was forced by STX to join back at their base as his entire team was already wipe out during the invasion. He introduces himself and then reveals that they are doing the right thing to defeat them by taking the outer part first which was matched in Kona's setup plan. Strad supposed to believe with his confession so he calls out Kona through the radio to ask if he knows everything about Accent. Kona responds that the Accent he encounters was already part of the Hyundai back then and not associated in any other group exist. Juke follows up that they need to stick together as he was being tracked by G. Eagle in which Strad ignores his order and continue his own plan by apprehending Accent away from the tower(s). In the end, A wide shot of the sixth tower was taken wherein Veneno leaves the tower carrying Velar's corpse seeing a lot of signs given by Velar but he urges not to believe it. He reports the incident happened that shocked the entire assignee's especially the remaining member of The RoveR, Cove. Back at the third tower, R. Tank left alone and heard Velar's fate in which he starts to be worried about Strad. While patrolling around, He heard footsteps nearby and some strange winds passing by. He reacts that it was Strad returning back but when he calls out for his current location, A two unknown strangers sneaks up behind and knocks down R. Tank. Deaths * Velar (''corpse)